I'm your Furor Rewritten
by Ravenic Tauro
Summary: Rewritten! She haunts him, and now he wants her. A little song fic I wrote about Harry and Bellatrix. Song is Furor by AC/DC


**I'm your Furor (Rewritten)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. If I said I did would you believe me?**

**A/n: This is a rewritten version of I'm your Furor, hopefully this is better than the last one. As before the song is Furor by AC/DC.**

_Hey what's the furor?  
Kick the dust, wipe the crime from the main street,  
Await the coming of the Lord,_

Harry gazed through the picture window of Grimauld Place into the nearby park where he knew that she would show up. Every week at the same time she would show up just to torment him. Just when it was nearing twilight, when the park was its emptiest. The perfect time for her to be just an apparition to the world.

_Hangin' 'round with them low down and dirty  
Bringing order from the boss_

He sighed briefly as he thought about the time leading up this point. 3 years ago Harry had defeated Voldemort on the grounds of Hogwarts, a hollow victory that was supposed to avenge all of the suffering the Dark Lord had caused. However to Harry the victory was empty, he was still alone. And to it all _she_ was still around.

_What's the furor 'bout it all  
Leave you pantin', bust your balls_

Through some miracle, she had escaped the wrath of the so called "Final Battle". He had of course tried to find her, as did so many others. However, they had found absolutely no trace of her. It was like she had evaporated into the masses of Britain, never to be seen again to the outside world.

_Kicked around, messed about, get your hands dirty  
On the killin' floor_

Even in the following roundabout collection of Death Eaters that had been fortunate enough to escape the massacre that was the Final Battle had yielded no results. No one had heard neither heads or tails of her. Over time they came to forget her, everyone did. Well everyone except him.

_I'm your furor  
I'm your furor, baby_

Two years ago when he finally thought that he could move past it, she showed herself. Of course it wasn't to anyone else. No, it had to be him and him alone. It had been while he had been in the rebuilding Diagon Alley, coming out of Gringotts, one of the few places unaffected, he had caught a glimpse of her in a side alley. He had immediately rushed towards the spot only to find it unoccupied.

_Frame of mind, cross the line to a new state  
I can shake the law_

His sudden rush had caught the attention of many people, including his best friends. He tried to explain to them what he had seen, but of course they had not seen her. The next day he saw her again, and just like the day before she was gone before he made it to her. Also just like the previous day, no one else had seen her. Of the course of the next two years he continued to see her consistently and people began to doubt his mental state. Saying that it was just a result of the war, and the loss of almost everyone that he had loved, war flashbacks, Hermione had said.

_Find a mine, gonna build me a new place  
No knockin' door to door_

Almost no one, not even Ron and Hermione believed him anymore. Only one person believed him and he had only talked to her once before she went off on some journey: Luna. Luna knew what he had been talking about; of course the fact that it was only Luna who believed him didn't really help his case at all. After all who would believe Loony Lovegood and the Boy-Who-Turned-Insane? So he confined himself to Grimauld Place, with almost no visitors.

_I'm your furor  
I'm your furor, baby_

In spite of his self imposed "exile" she still showed up right on dot every week. She would appear in the dwindling light of the park and stand there tormenting him, there was nothing he could do as by the time he got there she was gone. Over time he just gave up and had to be content to just stare at her, knowing he couldn't do anything.

_What's your furor  
I'm your furor, baby_

As with everything given enough time his attitude towards her changed and he began to become obsessed with her. She occupied all of his thoughts, his life, and his passion. Where he once would have given everything to get his hands around her neck and kill her, he now wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her. He had begun to feel for her. Thus was the purpose of his furor.

_Bring on the furor  
I'm your furor_

Harry smiled to himself as he looked out upon the lengthening shadows; today was the day that he had convinced himself to finally act upon his long standing obsession. He knew that she had become lax in her reflexes and he would use this to his advantage. He looked briefly at a nearby clock and saw that it was almost time. She had never once wavered in her time, and that would be his opportunity.

_What's your furor, baby  
Feel the furor_

As the clock struck the hour his body disappeared with a small crack, reappearing directly in front of the spot she materialized in at the same time. He took notice of the shock that flickered across her beautiful violet eyes, for she had not expected this. Never once had he managed to confront her, and yet she saw something in his eyes that she had only seen in her own eyes in a mirror. Passion, lust, desire, and _insanity_. That alone rendered her unable to resist him.

_I'm your furor, baby  
I'm your furor_

Wrapping his arms around her lithe body he drew her close to him, her raven hair cascading down her back and flittering in a nonexistent wind. Cocking his head slightly to the side he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers in an explosion of passion and desire. For however brief a moment, she stood in shock before she returned to herself and her own until now unknown furor and returned the kiss with equal emotion.

_What's your furor, baby  
Feel the furor_

Underneath the setting sun, he kissed his obsession, his hate, his love… his furor. Under the oncoming night, he kissed his Bellatrix.

_You're my furor  
I'm your furor_


End file.
